


S'acquitter de sa culpabilité

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Il y a beaucoup de choses dont Korra se sent coupable, et être l'Avatar n'arrangeait pas les choses.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 3





	S'acquitter de sa culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : fin du deuxième tome de Turf Wars.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont Korra se sentait coupable.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé tant de déchainés avoir fait souffrir le monde dans son inaction, dans sa peur, dans son inexpérience.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir autorisé autant de souffrance lui être imposée, sans rien pouvoir faire, par faiblesse.

Elle se sentait coupable, au plan personnel, d'avoir fait souffrir Bolin et Mako avec des relations qui n'allaient nulle part. Parfois, elle arrivait presque à se sentir coupable d'être tombée amoureuse d'Asami, sa meilleure amie, alors que la possibilité planait que cela brise leur amitié.

Elles se disaient qu'elles étaient plus fortes de ça. Alors Korra se disait que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne permettrait jamais, c'était de laisser la culpabilité l'épouser parce qu'elle était tombée si passionnément amoureuse d'une femme tellement extraordinaire. Elle ferait tout, absolument tout, pour que jamais cette décision… non, ce sentiment si pur et si beau qu'est l'amour ne soit rabaissé à un vague sentiment de culpabilité : non, jamais elle ne laisserait arriver quoi que ce soit à leur relation ou même à Asami.

Et même si elle était plein de bons sentiments, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose. Il avait fallu s'adapter quelque part. C'était terriblement simple de glisser sur cette pente romantique avec Asami, en oubliant qu'elle était tout aussi douce qu'escarpée.

Elles étaient amies, elles étaient amantes, mais ce dernier point restait encore un tout nouveau concept à explorer. Et à vrai dire, les différentes frictions qui menaient Republic City à travers feu, batailles et tempêtes n'aidaient pas vraiment à cette découverte ; elles ne devaient pas seulement se découvrir en tant qu'amantes, mais plutôt en tant qu'amantes en tant de crise. Et parfois, Korra se disait que sa vie serait toujours une crise, et qu'elles se connaîtraient ainsi tout le temps, pas comme dans le Monde des Esprits où tout avait été si calme et paisible. Non, sa vie était une crise permanente.

Tout cela c'était confirmé le jour où Asami avait été enlevée en tant que moyen de pression sur elle. Et cette fois elle avait vraiment pu ressentir toute cette infâme culpabilité. Elle était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose un tant soit peu stable et rassurante dans ce fragile chaos qui s'effondrait sur ses épaules d'Avatar devant tout supporter sans jamais rien dire. Et cette seule chose lui avait été arrachée, pour qu'elle reste à genoux à supporter le monde.

Si l'équilibre était rompu, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en acquitter : le monde la tuerait.

Si la gorge d'Asami se rompait, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en acquitter : elle se tuerait.

« Tout est de ma faute… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, son cœur en miette et inondés par des sentiments bien plus douloureux que si elle se vidait de son sang.

Alors, elle dut les laisser filer. Elle dut les laisser filer avec l'amour de sa vie entre les griffes. Elle dut les laisser filer, avec l'avenir du monde entre les tentacules de Tokuga.

Alors, elle ne pourrait s'acquitter ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, et seulement la fin l'attendait : ses genoux se briseraient, et ses épaules ne supporteraient plus le poids du monde. Tout s'effondrerait sur elle et il ne resterait plus que le prochain Avatar pour réparer ses torts, pour l'acquitter de ses terribles actions menées autant par l'amour que par l'intérêt du monde. Seulement, en essayant de sauver les deux, elle pourrait ne sauver ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et elle pleura alors que seul l'espoir lui restait, autant que d'insatiables responsabilités et que d'inutiles pouvoir pour sauver sa petite amie.


End file.
